Kendall's Birthday Surprise
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review. Kendall is saddened that her boyfriend Tyler won't be around to celebrate her birthday; or will he and maybe Tyler has a surprise of this own.


Kendall's Birthday Surprise

Wow three years have gone by since the Dino charge rangers defeated Heckly/Snide and three years previously the rangers defeated Sledge. "Time sure flies by when you're having fun" Kendall mused silently to herself as she busied herself around the Amber Beach Museum getting work done. Kendall's expression changed to one of sadness as she thought the following "Time may fly by when you're having fun but what if you'd want to spend that time with your boyfriend." It was no secret that Kendall Morgan missed her boyfriend of three years Tyler Navarro; although the two of them were dating when they were rangers it was kind of awkward. Not being able to spend time together because of the monsters, villains, teenage drama and anything else life threw at them.

Now the rangers went back to their normal lives Tyler exploring with his dad, Chase being Chase and impressing girls, Riley went back to his family on the farm, Koda went back to living in his cave and being her assistant, Shelby helped around the museum whenever she could, and Prince Philip and Ivan went to live at the Zander mansion. Doing what Kendall quite honestly didn't want to know all she wanted to know where was her boyfriend Tyler Navarro . Today was a special day for Kendall why you might ask it's quite simple it was her birthday; and Tyler wasn't here to enjoy it with her. All Kendall wanted was some alone time with her boyfriend after all she and Tyler hadn't anytime together ; since he has been traveling the world with his dad for three years. Three years three freakin years Kendall was wondering if Tyler will ever come back to her; Kendall had yet to find out.

Unfortunately for Kendall Shelby was organizing a surprise party for Kendall ; in their old command center the Dino base. Like the surprise party they had for Riley although this one was a little different for one simple reason. Tyler had come back after his long three year trip with his dad with a surprise of his own for his girlfriend; he also knew she was going to be pleasantly surprised. "Oh come on Kendall me and the rest of the rangers put a lot of time and effort creating this surprise party for you" Shelby said exasperatingly all the while following Kendall all the way around the Amber Beach Museum. "I just don't feel up to it not in the mood" Kendall said dejectedly; she didn't even bother to turn around and face Shelby.

"Just come on down to the Dino base and enjoy your own party; me and the guys don't want all our hard word go to waste" Shelby said yet again. Tugging on Kendall's arm slightly Shelby then says with a pleading look in her eyes "Come on please Kendall." Kendall finally relented surrendering in defeat; "Ok fine Shelby you win let's go down to the party." Shelby silently celebrated her victory over Kendall's defiance. The two women then made their way down to the base; with Shelby saying "You won't regret this one bit Kendall." Sighing slightly Kendall replies " I sure hope I don't regret my decision Shelby I sure hope I don't." Smiling slightly as the elevator doors closed to take them down to the base Shelby says "You won't regret it one bit and besides we all have a big surprise for you."

Kendall did enjoy spending time with Shelby, Koda, Riley, Chase, Ivan, and Prince Phillip. It was her birthday after all and what better time to catch up on old times; their ranger times or anything new. But despite all the good energy in the room Kendall was still feeling a bit heavy hearted. All she could think about was Tyler and where he was she didn't know; although Kendall hoped that whatever he was doing he was ok. Hoping to snap Kendall out of train of thoughts about a certain red ranger Shelby thought it might be a good time to announce what Kendall's biggest birthday present ever could be. "Hey guys it's now time for Kendall's biggest surprise ever" Shelby said getting the attention of the other rangers who were grinning like happy go lucky idiots . Which to Kendall was quite frankly freaking her out just a little ok well maybe a lot; but she wasn't going to let them know that.

"I doubt I'd like this gift of yours Shelby" Kendall said all the while making air quotes. "Ugh now why does that make me sad" a voice said behind Kendall. Everything around Kendall froze as she suddenly spun around and screamed at the top of her lungs "TYLER !" All the while running into his arms and kissing his cheek. "When did you get back" Kendall asked Tyler while still in his arms. "Two days ago sweetheart" was Tyler's replied. Shocked by his response Kendall said "Two days ago you could have told me you were here!" "And what ruin the surprise Kendall not a chance" Tyler said with a confident voice; but Kendall could still see a bit of playfulness in Tyler's eyes. Huffing ever so slightly Kendall says "Ok you win" ; Tyler then leans down and kisses Kendall's cheek ever so slightly grinning ear from ear.

The party commenced without anymore further interruption it resumed with a happy note; and the other rangers noticed that Kendall never strayed too far from Tyler side and vice versus Tyler never strayed too far from his girlfriend Kendall. As the party continued Tyler suddenly felt like as if he wanted to let his fun side come out; he then took his cupcake he had in his hand and smiled. "Oh Kendall I have something for you" Tyler said in a somewhat sing song voice. Kendall turned around giving her boyfriend Tyler her undivided attention; and when she did Tyler shoved the cupcake right into her face. The other rangers just started to look around and trying to hold in their laughter. Wiping the remnants of the cupcake off her face Kendall shot an angry glare at her man; but Tyler then noticed a slight smirk ever so slightly appearing across Kendall's face. "Two can play at that game Tyler" Kendall thought to herself. Tyler's smile instantly disappeared as Kendall took her revenge against her boyfriend Tyler by smashing a cupcake into his face; making sure to get it all over his face. This caused the other rangers to holler with laughter as Ivan laughed along with Prince Philip, Shelby, Riley, Koda and Chase; he was laughing so hard that he wasn't watching where he was walking and so Ivan slipped and fell on a cupcake causing him to skid face first into a banana cream pie. Tyler, Kendall, Shelby, Riley, Koda and Prince Philip ran to help Ivan up who was wiping the pie off his face. "Sorry about that Ivan" Tyler and Kendall said at the same time Ivan just looked up and openingly glared at Tyler and Kendall; but he willingly accepted their help to get off the floor and to get all of this pie off of him.

The party ended sometime around ten o'clock but nobody left until after midnight because all the rangers helped with the clean up. As Tyler cleaned up he thought to himself let phase two of my plan begin. "Tyler come on I am tired let's go home already" Kendall whined sleepily from the passenger side of Tyler's jeep. "Oh come on babe where's your sense of adventure" Tyler said as he drove his jeep along windy road; after a while he came to a stop. "I don't have a sense of adventure Tyler" Kendall said getting out of the passenger side door of the jeep and looking around and after a few minutes said "Tyler you've driven us into a dead end. I thought you were going to take us home." "I am but after I show you this" Tyler said excitedly. Kendall for her part just rolled her eyes and followed Tyler. After walking for a few minutes Tyler with his hands up in the air said "Here we are my sweet dear Kendall." "In the middle of nowhere" Kendall thought to herself; taking her glasses off to rub her eyes she was tired as hell and wanted to go home and sleep in Tyler's arms.

"What am I supposed to look at Tyyyler" Kendall yawned. "Over here Kendall" Tyler said following his voice Kendall saw Tyler standing near the edge of a cliff. As Kendall neared the edge of the cliff she could hear what sounded like water or something. Looking over the edge of the cliff Kendall saw a beach and on the beach she saw candles and a lot of pebbles; that on further examination Kendall noted that the pebbles spelled something out. What the pebbles spelled were the following KENDALL WILL YOU MARRY ME !? Kendall thought she was seeing things so she read it a few times to make sure that is exactly what it said. Turning around Kendall saw Tyler was already down on one knee; with holding the ring out to her and with a eyebrow raised and a goofy smile said "so will you marry me Kendall?" Kendall nodded her head covering her mouth with her hand unable to say anything; Kendall finally whispered yes. Kendall watched as Tyler got a really big goofy silly across his face jumped up in the air with her engagement ring clenched in his fist. After calming down a bit from Kendall accepting his proposal; Tyler put the ring on Kendall's finger and then gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately under the moonlight.

The Next Morning

Feeling the sun enter the room and shining on her eyes; Kendall groaned and buried her face into her fiancé's Tyler chest ; in an attempt to go back to pair didn't get home till sometime way past 2 o'clock in the morning. Kendall then felt Tyler's chest rumble since the sun rudely woke him up and Tyler knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep said yawningly "you awake babe." Tyler heard Kendall grumble something into his chest; as he stroked her hair. Looking up tiredly at Tyler Kendall smiled and said good morning. Smiling tiredly in return Tyler told his future wife to go back to sleep; but not before she told him to do the same thing. Before falling back to sleep Kendall really really wanted to admire her engagement ring; which consisted of a simple gold band with purple amethyst gemstones which were to represent her former ranger color. Kendall then leaned down and kissed Tyler on the lips silently thanking him. Tyler in response smiled against her lips. The last thought Kendall had was that her birthday turned out well after all before the pair fell back to sleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. Tyler and Kendall were ready to take whatever life threw at them during the course of their married life.


End file.
